yslifefandomcom-20200214-history
CHAT Tab (PREFERENCES)
PREFERENCES Since there are many settings, this document is divided into subpages, one per sub-tab tab on the CHAT-Preferences window. 'GENERAL' Chat window font size: Choose Small, Medium, Large or Huge Onscreen console font size: Choose Small, Medium, Large or Huge Play typing animation when chatting: your avatar will play the typing animation when chatting in local with this enabled Play avatar animations: e.g. for shouting Hear typing sound when people type in local chat: If enabled, you will hear the sound of typing Send typing notifications to other avatars during IM sessions: If enabled, this will show “xxx is typing” in IMs. It can also trigger the other person's IM to open before you actually send the IM text. (See Announces incoming IMs as soon as the sender starts typing below.) Enable auto-completion of gestures in nearby chat bar: If this is enabled, then typed gestures will auto-complete as typed. Enable automatic name prediction in nearby chat bar: When this is enabled, the viewer will attempt to autocomplete a name based on the names of those near you. Wrap system chat messages in brackets: makes system messages distinct by enclosing them in brackets. Show “You” in chat transcripts instead of your name: Replace your name in transcripts. Show names in direct IMs: If this is disabled, user names are not shown on each line in IMs. Email me IMs when I'm offline: will send any offline IMs to your email that you have on file with YSLife Use V1 style chat headers: Makes chat look like V1 style chat. With this unchecked, chat headers will appear as horizontal bars across chat windows, with text underneath. With it checked, timestamp and name will precede text on the same line. When using V2/3 style chat headers, show mini icons: shows the icon in the IM/group chat next to the name. If Remove chat headers is enabled this will not show even if enabled. Show the end of the last conversation: If enabled, the last few lines of the last conversation will be shown in IM windows. This requires that chat transcrips be enabled in Preferences ►Privacy ► General. Show chat in bubbles above avatars: puts local chat in bubbles above users heads Show typing indicator in bubbles above avatars: This will show something like a chat bubble but only when another avatar is typing; it gives a visual indication that someone is typing. The text itself will appear according to your settings. Pressing letter keys: has two options: *Start local chat *Affects movement (i.e. WASD) * Show IMs in: (requires restart) *Separate windows *Tabs Chat tab orientation: (requires restart) *Horizontal (along the bottom of the Conversations window) *Vertical (down the left side of the Conversations window) Name format for IM tabs: Unsupported Feature 'NOTIFICATIONS' Enable incoming chat popups: Allows Group and/or IM chats to appear onscreen, in either console or toasts, whichever is set below. *Group Chats *IM Chats Use console for chat popups instead of floating toasts (Linden Lab Viewer 1.x style): Displays chat in the onscreen left-hand console rather than in bottom-right toasts Show IMs in chat console: Will show IMs in the chat console; this is on the lower left of the screen, not in the communication window. Show group chat in chat console: Will show group chat in the chat console; as noted above, this is on the screen, not in the communication window. Length of group name to be printed in chat transcripts: *Setting '0' turns it off. *Setting '-1' shows the full group name. *Setting '1 or higher' shows the group name truncated to how ever many characters are set here, the 'and '' aren't counted. Open Conversations when an offline mesage has been received: Normally, any offline messages you get will be shown as chiclets when you log in. If you enable this, the Conversations window will also open to show the text of the messages. Show IMs in nearby chat window: Shows the text of received IMs in the nearby chat window. Save IMs in nearby chat: Enable logging of IMs along with local chat; requires that local chat be logged, which can be enabled in the Privacy ► General Tab. Fade IM text into the background of the chat transcript window: 0.25 for most faded, 1 for no fade. Announces incoming IMs as soon as the sender starts typing: If enabled, your IM window will open and beep as soon as someone starts typing a message to you, rather than after they complete and send the message. Note that this will not work if the person IMing you has disabled Send typing notifications to other avatars (above). Flash IM tabs when friends come online or go offline: visually notifies you when friends log in or out; most useful during IM conversations. Flash chat toolbar button if new nearby chat arrives: The nearby chat window must be docked to the conversations window, and this must be closed for the button to flash. Flash chat toolbar button if new IM arrives: The IM window must be docked to the conversations window, and this must be closed for the button to flash. also, this option is only available if IMs are shown in tabs, rather than separate windows; see the settign in Preferences ► General. Report muted group chat in nearby chat: If chat starts in a group which you have “muted”, a message to that effect will be displayed in nearby chat. Group chat can be “muted” (disabled) in the Groups profile window. When receiving Instant Messages: With this, you can control when you will get an audible alert on an IM: *Only on a new IM session *For every IM received *Never When receiving Group Instant Messages: Same as above, but for group chat. When receiving AdHoc Onstant Messages: Same as above, but for conference IMs (IM sessions with more than one person). Show group notices in group chats, in addition to toasts: If enabled, the text of group notices is displayed in the group chat window. Show their subjects and authors as well: Also shows the title and sender of notices in group chat. 'YSLIFE' Chat and IM enhancements ”:” as a synonym for ”/me”: Used in Role Playing. Allows use of ”:” instead of ”/me” to indicate an action, instead of a statement. For example; ”:nods in agreement” appears as “John Doe nods in agreement”. (NOTE: No space after the ':'.) Emotes use italic font: Makes emotes show in italics. Auto-close ((OOC)) parentheses: Used in Role Playing. When entering message in RP mode, it is assumed they are speaking as their character. To communicate something outside of their character, they enclose their message with “((” and “)) ”. When checked, the viewer automatically appends a ”))” to a message if it isn't present. For Example ((This is OOC“ results in ”((This is OOC)) “. Bold Shouting, Italicize whispering: If enabled, emphasises shouting and whispering, as the option indicates. Add a chatbar in the Nearby Chat window: As the name implies (requires restart). Show channel selection in chat bar: Enables the channel selector in the nearby chat bar. Show chat type / Send chat button in chat bar: Adds a button to the right of the nearby chat bar; you can click this to send chat, and you can select whether to say, whisper or shout. Autohide Main chatbar: If this is enabled, then the chat bar at the bottom if the screen will close after you have typed something. Starting to type anything again will cause it to reopen. Note that if both the WASD selection in Pressing Letter Keys (above) and Autohide are enabled, you will need to hit Enter/Return before you begin typing in an autohidden chat bar. ******Deselect Chat after sending Messages: Will move the cursor out of the chatbar after you send a message. De-focus chat history as well: Will also remove focus from the nearby chat history window. Mark objects with (no name) when they speak to avoid spoofing: This allows object names in chat to be clicked, so that you can get information about them (creator, owner, etc). Useful in griefing situations. Add additional chevron (>) as typing indicator to IM sessions: This depends on the other person having enabled Send typing notifications to other avatars during IM sessions. If they have, then you will see a chevron when they are typing. Group Chat Enable group moderator message highlighting: This option will make text posted by group moderators stand out in group chat, so you can easily tell which poster has moderator rights. Two options may be combined (you may enable either one, or both) ° Name Style: You can opt to have moderator names highlighted in one of several text styles, such as bold, italic, etc. ° Text Style: You can also specify a style for the etxt that apepars in chat after the moderator name. Disable ALL group chats: Prevents group chats from opening automatically when another user IMs the group. Note: The viewer will still receive group chat with this option turned on when an IM/Group Chat tab is open for the group in the Conversations window. What the option does is prevent the automatic creation of a tab when a group message is received. When “receive group notices” is disabled, disable group chat as well: Turns off group chat from any group from which you are not receiving group notices. Note: Group text chat may now be disabled independantly of group notices, in the groups profile window. Note: The viewer will receive group chat with this option turned on when an IM/Group Chat tab is open for the group in the Conversations window. What the option does is prevent the automatic creation of a tab when a group message is received. ******Automatically ignore and leave all conference (ad-hoc) chats: Shuts down any conference chats in which you are included. Report ignored conference chats in nearby chat: Informs you that a conference chat was ignored. Timestamps Options relating to IM time stamps and local chat logging. See Privacy tab for other chat log options and Network& Cache (Preferences) for chat log locations. Show timestamps in: You can select whether to show timestamps in… ° Nearby chat ° IMs ° Transcript Show seconds in timestamps: adds seconds to the timestamps. Console NOTE: “Console” here refers to the lower left area of your screen, where chat (and optionally IMs) can be displayed. Use classic draw mode for console: Changes the chat console background to surround all visible text instead of displaying separate backgrounds per line of chat. Use full screen width for console: Will allow the chat to be the full width of the screen (requires restart) Fade chat after _seconds __ # lines: Allows you to choose how long, and how many lines show in the chat console. RADAR Radar reports when avatars enter/leave chat range: Will show in nearby chat when an avatar enters or leaves chat range. Radar reports when avatars enter/leave draw distance: Will show in nearby chat when an avatar enters or leaves your draw distance. Radar reports when avatars enter/leave the region: Will show in nearby chat when an avatar enters or leaves the region. Each of the above can, optionally, play an alert sound, which you can change by specifying your own sound clip UUID. You an hear the sound by clicking the button labelled 'P', or revert the sound to the default by clicking the 'D'. Note that the names shown by radar, in the nearby chat window, can be clicked to open a profile.. Report enter/exit alters to scripts: This is the same function that is available from thePeople Panel gear menu. It will output radar information to user scripts. For more information, refer to this page. Enhance radar with LSL-Client Bridge: If this is enabled, radar functions responsible for determining avatar locations at high altitudes are assisted by the LSL bridge, particularly when they are beyond draw distance. Age Alert: You can also be alerted to avatars who are “younger” than a certain number of days. Threshold: Set the age in days. Radar reports avatars younger than the specified age: Enable to be alerted. again, you can specify your own alert sound by giving a valid sound UUID. Keyword Alerts Enable Keyword Alerts: Enables using Keyword Alerts. Look for Keywords in Local Chat: When checked, the alert system monitors Local Chat for the presence of these keywords. Look for Keywords in IMs and Group Chat: When checked, the alert system monitors the IM and Group Chat areas for presence of these keywords. All keywords are case-sensitive: Enable this if you want (for example) Apple to be treated differently from apple. Note: Because Group Chats are prevented from appearing when either When Receive Group Notices is disabled, Disable Group Chat As Well or Disable All Group Chats are enabled (see above), no alerts are triggered. Keywords (separated by commas): Specifies the list of words that will trigger an alert. They can be individual words or phrases and are separated by commas Enable Color Alert: When checked, any messages that are to be alerted will have their color changed to what is specified in the color selector Play alert sound: Enables playing a sound, identified by the UUID: Alert Sound UUID: Supply the alert sound UUID here. A default is given. To get a new UUID, find a sound in your inventory with full permissions , then right-click the sound and select Copy Asset UUID from the menu. Then paste the value into the text box. Text Input Auto-Replace: Opens the Auto-Replace Settings window where you can define word replacement. Useful as an auto correct feature, for example. Spell Checking: Opens the Spell Checker Settings window. Translation (button): Opens the Chat Translation Settings window, where you can specify if you want chat to be translated, and which service to use. Credits : Firestorm Wiki Category:Preferences Category:Chat Category:Viewer Category:Communications